Then Silence
by MarauderMcGonagall
Summary: What really happened when Harry and Dumbledore left Minerva McGonagall guarding Barty Crouch Jr. Missing scene from GOF. ONESHOT.


Minerva McGonagall stood in front of the dazed looking man, lying on the floor, who she had just heard confess. The hand holding her wand, pointing straight at the man's heart was steady, but her insides were shaking.

This man, on the floor in front of her was responsible for everything that had taken place this year. This man was the reason why Harry Potter's name had risen from the Goblet, for Bartemius Crouch's death, for Cedric Diggory's death and the permanent scarring on Harry Potter's mind. Minerva's eyes started to fill up slowly as she thought about Diggory. He had always been a good student and was particularly good at Transfiguration. His kindness, helpfulness and good-nature had now been wiped off the face of this world in a flash of meaningless, green light.

Minerva shuddered involuntarily, brushing the tears from her eyes roughly, as she thought of the graveyard. Voldemort was back. She knew there was no denying it. Potter had seen it. If Albus believed it, she would. No one in their right mind could ever question Albus in her view. She knew people would never want to accept the truth. Who would want to believe that the most feared man…thing had come back?

Understanding was the path to truth. Albus had always told her that. Now people would want the truth. But…would they understand?

The man in front of her shifted slightly in his bonds and Minerva stiffened instantly, tightening the grip on her wand. He opened his eyes slowly and tried to move his arms.

'Don't move,' she said sharply, acting much braver than she felt.

The man looked up at her from the floor and Minerva felt herself rooted to the spot. His black, abyss-like eyes burned with a fanatical gleam that held loathing and madness. The pupils were surrounded with a reddish tinge that many people had come to associate with Voldemort himself. Minerva stood, transfixed, staring at the eyes. The knuckles of the hand clutching her wand were white.

She remembered when she had taught him Transfiguration all those years back. He had been a silent, brooding Slytherin that had kept to himself. Minerva had not known much about him, but whenever Slughorn had spoken of him, he would shake his head in an overwhelmed sort of way.

He opened his mouth in a snarl. 'He's back! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! He's back!' He had started to rock backwards and forwards in his ropes, his eyes still on Minerva, all the while laughing manically and shouting.

'Can you sense it? Can you feel the raw power burning from my Master? The ground on which he steps on now shudders beneath his power. Can you feel it? The way the earth spins around faster than ever before, causing the world to become chaotic and confused. It is all for the rebirth of my Master. ' His eyes started to roll and Minerva was clasping her wand so hard, she thought it might break in half any moment.

Minerva felt terrified, but she knew it was her duty to guard this man. Albus had trusted her with this job.

'I alone was faithful. I alone helped my Master. You scum will not stop the greatest power ever from returning. It is too late. He has returned. It is too la…' He suddenly fell silent. Minerva felt very grateful. A few more seconds and she would have put the Silencing Charm on him herself.

Then she heard it. The sound of rapidly approaching footsteps coming closer to the room she was in. The door flew open and Minerva now pointed her wand at the figure in the doorway. She lowered it slowly, breathing heavily. It was only Severus Snape. Pointing her wand back at the man on the floor, who was now staring at Snape evilly, she said, 'What is it Severus? Do you think I am unable to stand guard by myself?'

She looked at Snape's face. To her surprise, it was very white. He closed the door behind him. 'Professor McGonagall, when I informed the Minister about the Death Eater we had managed to apprehend, he insisted on leaving the school for "backup". He is going to bring a Dementor into the school now.'

Minerva's previous fear was now replaced with anger. 'He can't! Dumbledore would never allow it. He needs no backup. The prisoner is tied up, for Merlin's sake!' she said vehemently, glancing at the man on the floor, who was now looking at the closed doorway with fear in his eyes.

'I tried to explain that to our_ dear_ Minister,' started Snape sarcastically. 'but he wouldn't listen. He obviously thinks his personal safety is of the utmost safety in this situation.'

'No, he can't. It is not needed. You know what the thing will do when it sees the prisoner.' spluttered Minerva. 'Where is Albus?'

'I don't know. He may be talking with the Diggory's,' said Snape in a low voice.

'Severus, could you stand guard, whilst I look for Dumbledore? This can't happen now.'

'Of course I will. It may be too late by the time you locate him though,' murmured Snape quietly, pulling out his wand.

'I have to try,' said Minerva resolutely. Albus had trusted her with the task. She couldn't let him down.

Minerva started towards the door and put out her hand to open the doorknob, but suddenly the door opened from the outside. Minerva stood still in shock her hand still outstretched towards the door. In the doorway stood Cornelius Fudge and behind him was a Dementor. Minerva's hand flew towards her wand and she pointed it straight at the Dementor.

'Minister, you can't do this. He needs to give testimony,' she started.

'I will be the judge of that, Minerva!' snapped Fudge. He pushed past Minerva, who stood helplessly in the doorway. She flattened herself against the wall when the Dementor passed her though. A wave of coldness swept over her as the Dementor entered the room. She saw the man on the floor struggling wildly against his bonds now as the Dementor approached.

'No!' she cried, starting forward. 'Minister, Dumbledore would not allow it!'

'Minister, listen to reason,' said Snape.

'This man is responsible for the many deaths that have taken place this year, from what you told me, Severus. As he is a Death Eater, it will be my responsibility to see what happens to him, not yours,' he added superiorly.

The Dementor swooped even closer to the man, who by now was starting to shout.

'But, Dumbledore-' started Minerva loudly.

'Is not Minister and so will not be the judge of what occurs here,' said Fudge smoothly.

Minerva felt an overwhelming surge of hatred in her body as Fudge stared at her in a self-satisfied way. From the look on Snape's face, she could tell that he too, was disgusted by the Minister's words.

It was too late; Minerva could only stare in horror as the Dementor shed his hood and lowered his face towards the prisoner. She retreated towards the far corner of the room and closed her eyes, rather than witness what was about to take place. The last thing she saw was the man's violently straining body.

Then silence.

She opened her eyes slowly and saw Snape and Fudge staring at the corner of the room. The Dementor was standing next to what before was the body of a struggling person. All she saw now was the slumped figure of Barty Crouch Jr, his eyes now blank, staring and soulless.

Minerva stormed out of the room.


End file.
